It's Good To Be Mayor
by BearWriter
Summary: In my first attempt in Erotic Fan Fiction in years, we see Isabelle and the Mayor of Beartown, getting personal. Will this create an everlasting relationship? Or will it end in this moment?


It's Good To Be Mayor An Erotic Animal Crossing Fan Fiction By Shawn.

(Note: This is my first fanfic in over four to five years and my first erotic one in five. My grammar and spelling have always been not 100% so please excuse the typos, I don't mean it. If you want, please correct it yourself to fit your personal taste. Anyways, enough talk. Let's begin)

Part One

I sit at my desk, as I have always done. It's not easy being mayor of Beartown. Public Works projects and those ordinances that people accuse me of being a dictator when I enact take their toll after a long time. But I'm glad I have my assistant Isabelle. She's nice and is always upbeat. I swear she's the opposite of me. Don't get me wrong, I love being Mayor, but as I said before it takes a toll. I'm always glad to see Isabelle because she is that spark that ignites my happiness.

"Morning mayor," she says to me like always. "Morning yourself, anything new going on?" I always start talking business with her, "Oh he's, we're almost done with the Suspension Bridge project. Only 44,000 Bells left on it," her voice cracked a bit, Happens to all of us. "Awesome, that will really cut down on traffic on the two bridges currently in use," I notice a smell in the air. She's wearing that perfume that makes her smell like flowers. She's been wearing it ever since I told her I liked the smell, "You smell nice today" I compliment her. "Th-thank you mayor" she replies with a tone of red in her cheeks. I take note of her body language. "Well I got to get back to my station up front," she says as she turns and walks towards the front of the Town Hall. A few hours into our workday I take a break on the report of the fish and bug populations to glance at her. She too is working on something. Her outfit is always the same, that skirt with the green sweater. I've always liked that outfit. She gets up, she knows I'm facing her so I see her drop something on accident. She bends over and picks it up. Strange, most women I know who are wearing open clothing like that bend at the knees to pick stuff up. She bent at the waist, I could see a faint crease of her undergarments, a white thong from the looks of it.

She gets back into a standing position and looks at me blushing. I can feel a tightness in my pants as I do the same. She gets to my desk and says, "you saw them didn't you?" Smiling. I nervously nod yes. "What do I do?!" I screamed in my head, "I'm being seduced by my Secretary!" My brain shouted so loud I don't know how anyone could not have heard it. After some intense silence she says, "Oh mayor Shawn I don't know how to tell you this but...I think you're really cute and…" Her face was redder than an angry villager. "You can fire me if you want, this isn't very professional," she said continuing her train of thought.

I got up and went up to her and said, "I'm never firing you. You have been the best Secretary I have ever seen in my life. There is no one who could replace you." I said putting my hand on her furry cheek. She smiled as I embraced her in a hug. We both stared at each other with a certain hunger in our eyes. After what felt like five minutes I and she embraced further in a kiss. I felt her body go limp into mine as she let my tongue touch hers. She giggled under her breath. I then felt down to her skirt and reached down if feeling her soft ass and underwear, which was indeed a thong, I then unzipped it and she chuckled as we let it fall to the floor. She pushed some papers of my desk and laid down on her stomach and looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and removed my pants and underwear. I gently removed her underwear. I then bent down and licked her moist vagina. She gently moaned which only excited me more. I then got up and kissed her neck and began to give her anal. She blushed and moaned a bit louder, "Oh mayor," she said in between breaths. I sped up a bit and she pushed against the force. I could tell she liked it. After awhile I finally came inside her. She let out a sigh of pleasure and we kissed each other.

We removed ourselves from our sexual positions and put our clothes back on. "So," she said, "Can we be thing mayor?". I replied to her, "I guess we are," we giggled and kissed. We then continued with our work for the day and headed to our respected homes. I went to bed smiling.


End file.
